Brownie Mix, and Kissing Strangers
by spiralANgel
Summary: Blindfolds, chocolate Mix, Mayura, Loki, The secret Recipe to a fluffy romance. OnEsHoT


**Disclaimer I don't own Loki or I would have put in a bunch o fluff moments despite the fact it might of ruined it… HAHAHAHA**

Mayura sighed in delight, the chocolate mix ran of the wooden spoon into her awaiting mouth. She hardly could resist not licking it clean. But after a long look from Yamino about leaving her alone in the kitchen just to make mix brownies, Mayura wasn't going to push it. Placing the spoon into the bowl she got ready to work at the thick pudding like mix again. Puffing her cheeks out, straighten her apron, and pulling her long pink hair into a high wild ponytail she was ready to work on her brownies. She knew that they would be delicious, or at least Loki would be polite and not say otherwise…

As she continued to her work, face dazzling while hidden in a mask of determination. She was oblivious to the person who had entered into the room behind her. The person who could hardly contain himself as he watched her sweet cherry lips rub the chocolate around sighing from the taste.

Still he held back, and Mayura continued to work hard at it. Occasionally dumping in huge cups of sugar. Though, he was sure that it wasn't called for on the box that she a dutifully followed. Well followed until it was so splattered she couldn't even read the label.

He watched her for long moments memorizing her every action, as he always did from the shadows, though now at his proper height it was easier to see her small quirks. The way she would open her mouth to talk to herself but then silence herself with an odd expression. Or when she would suddenly kiss the air. He enjoyed watching her much more then watching even Heimdall squirm... or at least it was a close tie.

Suddenly she stopped, he froze. She couldn't see him like this, or she would ask a lot of questions which would be a pain to answer. He exaimed her as fists clentched, as if ready to scream, her mouth wide ready to yell. But it faded and she returned to her work at a much slower pace then before. She glanced out into space lost in thought. Then what she whispered toke him off gaurd.

"Loki," She whispered to herself. It was a soft whisper, the same way he would say hers at night. The same hushed call. He knew it was to much for him to stay away now. Little did Mayura know what her words did to him.

Pulling off his red necktie he closed in to her, silent as always. He then grabbed her wrist causing her to drop the spoon and just before she twirled around he tied it around her eyes. Tying it tightly so that she wouldn't be able to wiggle it off he leaned in. He smelled her warm Chocolate breath. Her cheeks were flushed. Her mouth was open ready to cry out, still he wouldn't allow that.

Leaning down her sealed off her cries, She struggled for a moment before relaxing into the touch. Then silently she returned it. He knew she would recognize him, even if he was different then she knew him as. She would know that she wanted this.

Stringing his fingers through her gorgeous hair she pulled out the annoying hair band that stood in his way from lacing his finger through. She reached up to touch his hands but he pushed them down shoving her harder against the counter. Letting her know he was in charge. Still it seemed hardly needed, she gave in gladly. A moan escaping her.

Brushing the bowl aside he leaned her down and allowed him to taste her lips the warmed breath sending his mind in circles. He pulled away only to let her catch her breath.

Looking down he ran his finger along the side of the bowl and brought it to her tongue. She licked his finger questionably before a grin crossed her features. She sighed leaning in towards him. He watched as she ran her hand up his arm releasing his finger and wrapped a fragile arm around his neck and pressed her own lips clumsily on the side of his grinning mouth.

"Missed," he whispered it in her ear before guiding her lips to his. She allowed him to taste the sweet mixture that he had brought to her. He allowed her control, shocked at how good she seemed at this. He allowed himself to be simply a rider of her passions. Then as he heard the click of paws heading this way he regrettably pulled from his love.

Mayura struggled to grab for him as he pulled out of her grip, Confusion spread across his clumsy angel's features. "Wha," She asked still trying to find air for her to catch. "Where are you going?"

Placing one last kiss on her cheek he pulled away and left the room with a blush staining his cheeks as his son grinned up at him. Well, grinned as well as a dog could. Then He changed back his form his annoying height returned to him. A sigh escaped his lips as he walked into the kitchen again. But no longer a Prince he was, but just the child that spent his days dreaming.

_

* * *

_

Mayura collapsed to the floor, her mind spinning. She tried hard to guess who that was, it was easy to recognize the voice the touch. But it was imposable. No matter how much she tried she couldn't stop thinking of Loki, her Loki.

"Mayura why are you on the floor." Mayura didn't need a dumb blindfold of the know the owner of the hushed voice. Struggling she tried hard knot that held her sight from her. But the knot was to detailed for her to untie it. She heard Loki walk over and gently take her hands from it prying.

"What are you doing in a blindfold?" He started to loosen it slowly then it pulled from her face. "It wouldn't help your cooking. You can't do it with sight, let alone attempt it without seeing it. Honestly, your disabled enough already…" Mayura turned to look at him. He was flushed for a second before he looked away from her glance. Returning slowly to his composure. Odd, Mayura thought. Before shaking away her silly theories.

Loki wasn't tall enough to have been him…

"Loki, did you see anyone leaving here only a second ago?"

Loki smiled softly, "Mayura, your father wanted me to tell you that you're an hour late for dinner."

"What father?" She paused her mind struggling to locate what he was talking about. "Father, FATHER!" Mayura froze forgetting the fact he had avoided the question. Standing up she ran for the splattered bag and shoved her shoes on her feet.

"See ya Tommarow Loki!" She yelled after him slamming the door closed as she raced of home. She wasn't sure but she thought she heard him whisper. "I love you Mayura," but then again that was silly. She must of just imagined it.

Owari

**Sorry I was just making Browines and couldn't resist the idea, Hehe! Well it was just a spur of the moment thing to go with the reason, which is a Twilight fic. WELL THNKX FOR READING! pLeAsE REviEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


End file.
